The Confession
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Marshall Lee has kept his love in silence and shadows for too long and finally the weight of keeping His feelings a secret becomes too much to bear. Will He be able to actually admit how He feels to Prince Gumball or will it all descend into another shouting match like always? Even if He can admit how He feels what will Prince Gumball do? How will he react? please review


The sun had set at last beneath the mountains setting the sky ablaze in hues of crimson and soft shell pink. The very first of the glittering stars began to twinkle in the infinite darkness of the sky above.

Soft dark purple clouds rolled and billowed over one another to reveal the opalescent face of the shimmering moon. Night had fallen at last and Marshall Lee could finally make his journey to the candy kingdom.

He had stood just within the entrance of the cave in which he lived his lonely existence in the cold shadows. Watching and waiting impatiently for the day to end for tonight was the night He had to confess his true feelings to the Candy Prince.

The time had come to be honest and just open his heart. He couldn't live with this secret anymore,He couldn't go on another day lying to himself and everyone He knew. The truth was the loneliness and fear where finally creeping in. He didn't know what was going to happen but he didn't care anymore. He knew tonight was the night to make his confession and open his heart to the Prince.

Meanwhile a oblivious and unsuspecting Prince Gumball was sitting alone on his balcony writing in his constellation log,recording the positions of the stars and writing down any activity he could see through his telescope on nearby Mars and Venus. Alas at best all he could really see where the occasional massive cloud of dust over Mars dead surface and rarely had the thick cloud of toxic vapor ever cleared the surface of Venus long enough to glimpse anything.

Peppermint Maid gracefully wheeled a small cart with the Princes evening tea and smiled warmly. She took a moment to peek through the telescope briefly. "Nothing tonight your Majesty?" She inquired sweetly.

The prince looked up at his faithful and most trusted servant with a smile and shook his head."Sadly no Peppermint just dust and clouds of toxic gases I'm afraid. I just don't get it,I know I saw lights up there and now nothing. Maybe I imagined it."

She smiled again,gazing up at the stars above. "Do you really think anyone is out there your Majesty?..frankly I hope not..the notion is rather unsettling to me Prince Gumball."

He laughed lightly and smiled once more,"I find the idea fascinating as I have run out of life forms on this planet to study and all."

Peppermint Maid could only smile and shake her head as she laid the tea out for the Prince before giving Her formal curtsy and bidding her Sovereign a good night,"If you make contact your Majesty kindly remind them you need to be home by morning for the trade meeting with the Flame Prince."

The Prince laughed and shook his head,"Off with you now Peppermint,don't be ridiculous now."

She smiled once more before excusing herself for the evening,leaving Prince Gumball to His tea and the stars.

His solitude would have continued if it where not for the sudden but not so startling appearance of Marshal Lee gently landing on the marble balcony railing. The Prince looked puzzled briefly for it was not in his usual nature to arrive in a quite manner without frightening him in some way.

Marshall gazed down at the Prince silently ,His eyes glimmered with a sadness the Prince had not seen in quite a long time. Marshall even looked a bit off. His trademark red plaid and blue jeans was traded in for all black,right down to his sneakers. He wore a hoodie,the sleeves rolled up,the hood tucked over his head,tight black jeans with random tears here and there and a black sleeveless shirt with a cluster pattern of crosses and skulls. All that black made him look sinister. The color made his skin all the more eerie and translucent in the pale moonlight. His eyes glimmered like two red jewels. The fangs that unsettled the Prince peeked from the corners of his lips and shone like two sharp pointed pearls. Everything about the Vampire either annoyed him at best or terrified him.

He decided it was going to be up to him to break this unpleasant silence as Marshall just staring there staring at him like some demonic ghost was growing a bit frightening.

"Marshall is something wrong? Did you come by tonight for any particular reason?"

The vampire nervously cleared his throat and stammered a little as he spoke in a soft tone the Prince had never heard before.

"I came here to see you,to talk about something important...something I just cant keep inside anymore Prince.."

Prince? That was odd. No gumwad,gumbutt,gummy,princess,candy queen or the other vast catalog of insulting nicknames and slurs.

The Price sighed deeply and looked up at the stars before replying curtly"Marshall we haven't spoken in almost three months now, what could be so important as to ruin the peace between us? Face it you and me just don't mix..I figured you would never return this time and honestly it seemed a pleasant enough idea."

The Prince was startled by a choked gasp that sounded rather like a fought back sob,looking over to see Marshall with his head lowered and biting his trembling lower lip.

"Marshall?..."

The Vampire floated off from the railing and landed before Him on the balcony with his gaze remaining cast down.

"P-please don't say things like that..I didn't come here to fight or start trouble...I promise..I just needed to talk to you...I've missed you so much."

The Vampire King looked away trying to hide the tears that threatened to break through his thick black lashes any moment.

"I don't know how we ended up like this...we used to be so close and then...you just started avoiding me,ignoring me everyday...what happened? Please just tell me what I did to make you hate me so much...You think I'm just a problem don't you?"

He looked over to Prince Gumball who was stunned speechless at the moment. He couldn't remember the last time he saw this much emotion pour out of the vampire,nor was He aware of the pain his cruelty was inflicting on a creature who apparently had more depth of feeling then he first thought.

The Prince remained silent a moment as he struggled to find the right words to say,unsure of what was the best response to such a moment.

"Marshall..I..well,Its not that I hate you..I'm just..well scared of you...I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings bu its the truth. I've seen you in action,I know what you are and what you can do. I've read your entire case history from the time My Father locked you away in the dungeon,the horrific things you did back then. Marshall I don't say these things to be cruel. I'm made of gum and candy,I'm a fragile being. Cant you see how a powerful person like you with a dark past could frighten me?"

The Vampire wiped his eyes across his sleeve and muttered,"That's just a polite way of saying you hate me isn't it?"

Prince Gumball frowned and shot back,"Marshall I don't hate you!...I just..I just don't understand you and it scares me..that's all..I swear I don't hate you.."

Marshall's legs shook and the Prince could see his entire body tremble. The Vampire then whispered,"could you ever love me?"

Prince Gumball felt himself step back stunned once more.

"Marshall..what do you mean?"

The Vampires voice cracked as he struggled to speak again,"Do you think you could ever love me..the way I love you..."

Prince Gumball felt himself stumble slightly,having to sit back down in the small gilded and velvet cushioned chair he had brought out for star gazing.

"Marshall...Did you just say..do yo...you love me?"

The Vampire fell to his knees before the Prince and held his face in his hands,once again his body shook and he fought back his tears with all his might.

"...with everything in me..you talk about being afraid of me...how do you think I feel right now...I've loved you since the day you held my hand as they carried me half dead out of that hellhole dungeon...and here I am...I'll admit it..I'm scared PG..scared of losing you forever...I'm not lying...sure im a bullshit artist about 95% of things but not this...don't you see?..I love you..."

The Princes eyes widened and brimmed with tears as he drew his hand to his trembling lip.

"Marshall I..I don't know what to say..I don't know what to do.." The Price shifted uneasily in his seat,rubbing the back of his head avoiding direct eye contact with Marshall.

The Vampire grit his fangs and scraped his clawed fingers across the tiles of the balcony leaving scratches in their wake.

The Prince watched nervously fearing Marshall may have one of his angry episodes and take one his monstrous forms that scared him so badly.

The Vampires eyes blackened and only two tiny blazing crimson pupils glowed from behind the curtain of inky black bangs that hung in down over his pale ghostly face. His fangs glinted and his body tensed as he shook with a mix of sadness and rage. Even the very air around them had changed,feeling chilled and cold quite suddenly.

The Vampire snarled deeply and choked out in a hoarse and angry tone as best he could,

"I know what you wanna say..I can read it in your face...you dig only chicks I know..Your gonna tell me im a faggot,im a pervert,your gonna tell me im a sick animal,well go ahead..I said what I needed to now its your turn to say something,banish me,lock me back up,SAY SOMETHING!"

The Prince stood slightly angered from his seat and shouted,"Marshall stop it! I don't think any such thing ,I don't even know what a faggot is or what the bunk that word even means! Your not sick,your not perverted im just startled okay?! Frankly I thought YOU loathed my very existence,this is all a lot to take in so please calm down for Globs sake!"

The Vampire had scrunched himself up in a ball and rested his head between his knees as he remained seated across from the Prince on the balcony.

Once again came the awkward silence that usually came between them from time to time. Marshall grew silent and the Prince could only shift nervously trying to find the right things to say. He was still a bit surprised by all this so He struggled to choose his words carefully.

"Hey Marshall?..."

The Vampire peeked up through his bangs and muttered,"yeah PG?"

"You ever find it funny I've been alive now almost as long as you and have never once been with a girl? That I don't have a Princess or some Duchess vying for the throne of the future queen? Ever notice how fast things with me and Fionna and every other girl just cooled down almost instantly?

Marshall..I'm going to clue you in on a secret only four other souls know. I prefer Men,I like guys Marshall...so don't sit there and rush to any conclusions about me branding you a pervert and banishing you forever..."

The Vampires trembling returned more so then before and he floated silently above the Prince,now with tears clearing running down his face.

"...could you ever love a thing like me?..You think..You could ever see me as anything more then something to fear and run away from?"

The Vampires eyes looked directly into Gumballs,pleading and longing. The pain within them actually hurt the Prince. In a instant a lifetime of battles between them made sense,the reasoning behind his constant need to be near him all became so clear. Th Vampire had just wanted to be loved. Desperately to be loved. Instead all the Prince ever gave him was pain and cruelty in abundance.

Prince Gumball cleared his throat and reached his hand up to the shy Vampire.

"Marshall...come here..."

The Vampire wiped his face on his sleeve again and slowly drifted down,taking the Princes hand softly within his own.

The Prince slowly drew Marshall back down to him rather like a child drawing down a stray balloon.

He rested his hands on Marshall's trembling shoulders a moment before brushing the long black bangs out of his face. Gumball then slowly drew the Vampire into his arms. He held the King of the

Night-o sphere gently and whispered,

"I'm not going to lie to you Marshall and tell you I love you right here and now..I have known you all these years yet I barely truly know you...I will tell you though despite it all no matter how bad things got I stilled cared and I'd be lying if I said you didn't stir something in me too. Marshall..if your willing to go slow and give me time,open your heart to me..let me in...no more lies,no more secrets….Maybe I can love you in time..."

The Vampire shifted slightly,slowly resting his head into Gumballs shoulder before wrapping his arms around him,losing himself in that long desired embrace.

"...Yeah..sounds good to me...If that's what it takes..I'll open my heart so you can be mine..please Gumball...just give me a chance...I-I wont let you down..."

Prince Gumball nodded softly and continued to hold the Vampire comfortingly and in silence.

At that very moment a single shooting star drifted unnoticed by the Prince across the heavens as two once bitter foes began their journey into amour.

Unaware within his room Peppermint Maid had her lace hanker-chief drawn to her lips as happy tears ran down her face. Having observed the entire moment in silence. She knew in her heart this day would come. She could see in Marshall what no one else,not even the Prince saw. She knew the love was there from the very beginning and now was going to finally watch this lonely little seed bloom into a rose.


End file.
